


Shimmering Reality

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dates, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: After lots of work to fix up Radiant Garden, Aeleus and Dilan finally get to spend a day off together...
Relationships: Aeleus/Dilan (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Shimmering Reality

**Author's Note:**

> My work for the multifandom LGBTQ Ship Zine! You can download the whole zine for free [here](https://lgbtqshipszine.tumblr.com/)!

Dilan pressed his lips against Aeleus’s fingers, waking him up with a gentle kiss. “Good morning.”

Aeleus yawned and sat up. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at Dilan, one eyebrow raised in an unspoken question.

“It’s our free day,” Dilan reminded him and chuckled. “And the day of the lantern celebration in the Kingdom of Corona.”

Going there had been their plan for a while, ever since they’d passed through it in a life long past. For the longest time, the restoration of Radiant Garden had kept them far too busy to leave; but now, most things were in order again, which gave them time for a much-appreciated holiday.

They strolled over the festival hand in hand, the setting sun painting everything a hazy orange. Quite a few people stopped to look at them instead of the stalls; after all, both of them were almost a head taller than most other people around. Not that either of them cared much about the attention.

They shared a dance together on the marketplace, but while there was much to see on the stalls and the whole city was beautifully decorated, they were waiting for nightfall, when countless lanterns would rise to the sky.

As the sky grew darker, Dilan borrowed a boat to row out to the middle of the lake. “Here,” he said as he lit two lanterns, handing one of them to Aeleus.

Only a few minutes later, lights rose to the sky all around them. It was mesmerizing, as if the stars had found company, the lanterns painting their own moving constellations. This moment had been worth the wait.

But pretty as it were, Dilan soon averted his eyes to glance at Aeleus instead. While he, too, could appreciate the beauty of the floating lights, he didn’t tend to get lost in art the way Aeleus did.

The lantern’s gentle glow illuminated him in a soft light, making him look ethereal, almost unreal. For a second, Dilan had to wonder whether he was only dreaming—but this was too good for a dream, so it had to be real. Aeleus was completely lost in the moment, eyes fixed on the lanterns as if they held the answer to every question in the universe. Maybe to him, they did.

Dilan took Aeleus’s hand, causing him to look away from the sky and at Dilan instead. The question was plainly written in Aeleus’s eyes, at least for Dilan; they’d known each other for long enough that they barely needed words to know what the other one was thinking.

“I was merely looking at the most beautiful sight around,” Dilan answered, a slight smirk on his face.

Aeleus smiled. “Though you could see me every day.”

“I know.” And he was thankful for it, too. This wasn’t something Dilan had ever expected to have. “But didn’t you once tell me that lighting can make a difference in how an artwork looks?”

Aeleus nodded.

“Then this would be a sight I don’t have every day after all.” Still smirking, Dilan leaned forward to kiss Aeleus.

Aeleus kissed him back, his arms carefully wrapped around Dilan’s waist, as the lanterns continued their journey to the stars.


End file.
